Violet Shadows
by TynxCann
Summary: Born from the colors red and blue, Fushimi Saruhiko gained a new power, one that comes with responsibilities, and sacrifices. With this new power will he be able to learn the truth of love, family, and friendship; or will he slowly crumble away to his own demise? (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story is set after the events of Ashinaka high school. Mikoto Suoh and Yashiro Isana survived and are still the kings of their clan. The Green and Black king shall be presented here, but only as OC's since we don't know much about them; so far only them and one other OC shall be presented in this story. The Colorless king also survived, just barely, but is being kept in custody by Scepter 4. This story will contain MiSaruMi (Yata/Fushimi/Yata) I still haven't figured out which order I want them in yet; and MikoRei (Mikoto/Reisi) in that order. Other pairings will also be involved, but these are the main ones.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot for this fanfiction.**

** Rating may change in the future. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Translucent rays of red and orange shown through the cracks of Scepter 4's windows, hitting several of the occupants in the room and causing them to either be blinded by the light, or curse in anger at the annoying object that is keeping them from working, this including Fushimi who simply clicked his tongue. Although his hands typed away at the laptop with amazing speed never seen before, his thoughts were occupied with a different matter of having his glasses be penetrated by the blinding light. His hands still typed, able to recognize the keyboard and do the work, even without looking, but the light simply bothered his concentration.

The time was six o'clock, still early hours in the Scepter 4 building. The members never ceased to work, continuing with their work that consisted of stack of papers of people complaining or things that needed to be done. The blues have been pushed to their limit of complaints, and were reaching their breaking point. The captain and Awashima haven't given them a break since the start of the month because of obvious reasons that had to do with strains running lose. So far only a couple have been put into Scepter 4's custody, but there still remained some dangerous ones out there, wreaking havoc and making a mess of the city. as Scepter 4 it is their job to handle this, but even so, there is a limit to how much they can work before collapsing because of exhaustion.

Right now Fushimi Saruhiko, the third in command of Scepter 4 just finished typing the last of his report that had to do with apprehending the recent strain they took into custody. Sighing in relief he tilted his chair back and cranked his neck to the side to relive his sore muscles. Staring up to the ceiling he let his tired eyes rest on the deep blue patterns above him, letting the curves and odd shapes lull him into a sweet sleep.

"Fushimi!"

Sleep would have to wait later, right now it seems that Awashima has found more work for him to do. That woman never ceases to impress him, and annoy him; that is with her love of red beans and strong strength that could rival any man.

Clicking his tongue he sits back up to a formal posture and stares ahead at Awashima walking down the hall with the captain ahead of her. "What is it now? More paperwork?"

He greets them both with a sour look which is only responded with a smile from the blue king, Munakata Reisi, and an unchanging look from Awashima. Stepping forward the captain gestures for Fushimi to stand up and follow him. The raven stares only for a while before shrugging his shoulders and following the captain along with the female blond.

"So, where are we going?" asked Fushimi.

"The captain received a letter from the Gold king asking for his presence, a king's meeting is being held and we are to accompany the captain," responded Awashima.

The raven's eyes stare into space, wondering why the gold king would ask for a king's meeting, wasn't it him who said that when kings are together disaster is sure to strike. Last time more than two kings met there was disaster and a destroyed school involved; even before that he heard of the Kagutsu Crater incident that didn't exactly leave anyone unscathed.

"Why would he ask for a king's meeting?" questioned Fushimi, his interest piqued at the sudden presence of all kings.

"I'm not exactly sure of the details either, but I believe that it must be something interesting if he asked for all kings to come," answered Munakata, a coy smile adorning his lips.

Fushimi asked no more and continued to walk in silence with his superiors to the gold king's residence, not knowing of the fate that waited them.

Once they reached the king's residence the light of day had finally fallen to night leaving but the sight of faraway stars gleaming in the night sky. A loud yawn broke out within the silence, letting the others know of Fushimi's tiredness, but not minding it any business since his work wasn't done yet. Entering the tall building, they stepped into an elevator that took them to the top floor, the room where all other kings resided. Fushimi's heart began pumping, his body ached and burned. A slight feeling of pain rushed through him, causing him to hold the elevator walls for support. The pain was quick, but not exactly anything mild. It rushed throughout his whole body, blurring his vision only for a while before leaving as quickly as it came.

"Are you alright Fushimi?" asked the captain, staring at him with mildly concerned eyes.

The raven shakes his head and regains his composure to the slouching and uninterested Fushimi. "Yeah, just a little tired."

"If you're not feeling well you can always go home if you like."

Sapphire stare into violet eyes, the sapphire's click their tongue before mumbling an "I'm okay," to the violet eyed man. The other smiles and returns to looking ahead at the elevator doors.

Fushimi too goes back to staring at the wall and ponders what happened to him for those few seconds, but immediately stops when the elevator dings, alerting them that they have reached their destination. The door opens, revealing a wave of aura coming their way.

It was strong and forceful, colors battling for dominance over the other. The room's air was heavy that it almost gave Fushimi pain in his chest, almost as if he couldn't breathe. Six people occupied the long table that sat in the middle of the room, their glares and menacing smiles being directed at anyone who looked their way. A large glass wall stood before them, giving them a clear view of the city. At the front of the table was the gold king, frowning with his hands crossed over his chest. On his left was the silver king, occupying the body of Yashiro Isana, while on the right was the red king, Suoh Mikoto, body tipped back and feet resting on the oval table. After him was an empty seat that belonged to the Blue king, Munakata Reisi. Besides Yashiro sat another empty seat, belonging to the Colorless king who was still in Scepter 4's custody. Continuing on was the Green king, Hayashi Midori, with a gentle smile adorning his face. Lastly, was the worst of them all, the Black King, Kurosawa Kei, with eyes glaring daggers at any in sight.

"My, my, what tension, did I miss something?" said Munakata, interrupting the deadly silence in the room.

"Welcome Reisi-san, it's nice to see you again," greeted the Green king. He wore thick-framed glasses over his forest-green eyes that held only the gentlest emotions. His pine green hair was disheveled and his clothes only suited his tittle with the different shades of green.

"Hello Hayashi-san, it's nice to see you too," smiled Munakata. Turning his head, the blue king goes to stare at the red king. "Hello Mikoto, nice to see you."

The red head cranks his neck sideways to stare at whoever called his name. At first he had a scowl on his face, but as soon as he saw Munakata an almost angelic smile plague him. Puffing smoke from his cigarette he gives Munakata a coy smile, filled with lots of perverse and mature thoughts of his friend and the night they had of drinking and such prior to this one. The Violet eyed man senses this, but decided to let the red head be, it has happened too many times that he is now use to it.

"Enough chit-chat already, I want to finish this meeting already," growled the black king. With hair as dark as a crow, and eyes a deep shade of brown that could be mistaken as black, along with ripped and tattered clothing, his tittle didn't stray too far away from his personality; the black king, the man of 'chaos' and 'destruction', Kurosawa Kei.

Everyone in the room agrees and soon the room falls silent once again.

Looking over at Awashima and Fushimi, the blue king directs them over to the corner where a small sitting area is arranged for the clansmen. There sat Yata with a bored look on his face and Anna who stared into space. Kuroh and Neko were there too, Kuroh having to control Neko from running over to Yashiro's side. Three clansmen from the green king sat all the way at the end, giving deathly looks to the other clansmen before them, and a little boy wearing all black sat way off in the corner, face hidden and body scrunched up in a defense position.

Once Fushimi laid eyes on Yata, his bored look turned happy with glee. Striding over to where Yata was he sat down besides the chestnut boy, giving him a grin filled with odd intentions.

"Hello Mi~sa~ki~!" he said, putting emphasis on the name 'Misaki.'

Noticing the blue who sat besides him a scowl presented itself on Yata's face. "Stop saying my name like that, it's creepy!" he hissed, "and why are you sitting next to me? Get away traitor!"

The smile on Fushimi's face grew. He felt so happy, so overjoyed at being able to see his ex-friend since last month. His heart ached once again, an odd and peculiar feeling thumping in his chest at the thought of his chestnut friend, no, not friend, more like crush. His mind has been filled with nothing but Yata these past weeks. Illusions of the chestnut popped in his head, smiling and hanging out like they use to in the past. Only him and Yata, no one else. No Mikoto, no HOMRA, no Scepter 4 or anything, just him and Yata. The thought made him burst with joy, but it soon ended with Awashima giving him more paperwork to do. His dreams could never become reality, no matter how much he begged. That's why he enjoys these few moments with Yata, even if he despises him, so be it, as long as his attention is all on Fushimi, he'll be happy with anything.

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Mi~sa~ki~! I'll say it as many times as I want. What are you going to do about it Mi~sa~ki~!"

"Damn monkey, you never learn do you!" growled Misaki, prepping his skateboard for action.

Fushimi grabbed the handle of his sword, ready to unsheathe it, his face adorned with a smile better suited for a sociopath, and mind filled to the brim with nothing but 'Misaki, Misaki, Misaki."

Ready to go at each other's throats their fun was quickly interrupted by the glaring light of the gold king's aura cutting a line between both men. "Enough, there shall be no fighting in this meeting." said the king.

Clicking his tongue Fushimi left the handle and sat back down with his arms and legs crossed. Yata followed suit but was commanded by Mikoto to sit away from the blue since he didn't want to deal with anything right now. Watching his Yata go to the other end of the seating area caused Fushimi to bite down on his lip, sending poisonous daggers at Mikoto. His 'Misaki' was once again being taken by Mikoto, the one man he loathed more than anything else. Opening his mouth to say something he was soon stopped by Munakata looking back and giving him a smile that meant silence. Fushimi only slouched back in his seat and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Once the room became silent the gold king cleared his throat and began talking. Fushimi paid no heed to him and brought his hand towards the scar on his chest, scratching it repeatedly and roughly, enough to draw blood. Whenever he felt bored or excited he would scratch at his scar for a long time, it brought a sense of solace and peace, reminding him that he was still here and could feel pain. Scratching and scratching for a long time it was then that the quick pain he felt from when he was in the elevator struck him again, this time staying for a longer period of time.

His chest felt heavy and painful, as if something was pushing down on him and cutting his breathing. Choking back a cough, he felt himself clawing at his mark more harshly, hoping that it would contradict the pain his body was feeling. His vision blurred and colors of all kinds began forming in his vision. A strong headache hit him like a brick, pounding and pounding, as if something was inside him, pounding for freedom. Slouching forward he bit back the moans that tried to spill through his mouth. Touching his mark one last time he dug his nails deep into skin, bringing a mix of pain and pleasure.

"So what is it that you brought us here for?" asked a voice.

"The slate is out of control, it's been acting weird and shining a repeated violet color," responded another voice.

"You don't mean?" gasped another.

"Yes, a new king is being born."

At that moment Fushimi lost all sight, closing his eyes he let his consciousness fall, along with his body; to a deep darkness filled with shadows of red and blue combining to violet.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud sound of beeping echoed throughout the white room, its repeating noise making the occupant in the room flinch as the line dragged itself down the monitor before escalating to a high peak, and then falling. On the pure-white bed lain Fushimi Saruhiko, small tubes and syringes strapped to his motionless body. His eyes were closed and calm breaths fell from his mouth, a sure sign that there are no problems with his breathing. Besides the hospital bed sat Yata Misaki, hazel eyes full of worry over his ex-friend. He sat in a chair that was pushed towards Fushimi, one hand lay in his lap while the other held the raven's hand. Although Yata didn't want to admit it, he was really worried for his raven ex-friend.

Ever since the Ashinaka high school incident most would have thought that they would have gotten over their problems and moved on with life; but that's just false thoughts. There wasn't any closure or anything, they didn't have a heart to heart, or confessed their feelings of any kind; things simply continued as always. Yata would have believed that he still hated Fushimi as much as the day he left HOMRA, but even deep down inside there was a tiny hint of love for the raven haired man. He might not admit, he might not even know or understand the feelings within his heart, but what he does know is that no hate, argument, or battle will go as far as him wanting the other dead. Even he had his limits, and this was one of them.

Clutching Fushimi's hand, Yata bit his lip anxiously and turned to stare at the clock on the opposite side of the room. The numbers read six-thirty, about ten hours have passed and Fushimi still hasn't woken up from his sleep yet. Yata doesn't know how much longer he can take seeing the motionless raven before going haywire. Although the doctor said it was only because of malnutrition and not enough sleep, which still didn't stop Yata from worrying about his ex-friend and staying by his side.

Seconds and minutes passed, the beeping continued a slow rhythm. Yata was almost reaching his breaking point before the blue king; Munakata entered the room with a gentle look on his face.

"Hello Yata," he greeted, "how is Fushimi doing?"

"Still the same, no thanks to you!" growled the chestnut. "If only you didn't push him so much then he wouldn't be here right now."

"Now, now, it's not my fault Fushimi ended up here, if he took better care of himself-"

"Shut up, you're his king, aren't you suppose to take care of him!" Yata was enraged by the blue's answer; how could a king say that about his own clansmen who is in the hospital. "Shouldn't you have noticed how much he was overworking himself, couldn't you have given him a break or something! All you blues are the same; you never care about but yourself-!"

"Yata!" interrupted by deep voice, both men in the room turned to the doorway where the red king, Mikoto, stood leaning against the frame. "That's enough, let's go."

"But-!" the chestnut wanted to disobey his king's command, but decided against it and hurried over to his king.

"I'll keep you updated on Fushimi's health, so don't worry, Yata," smiled the king, which only earned him a scowl from the chestnut.

Watching the clansman leave the room Munakata was finally able to give a sigh of relief and let his shoulders slouch even if just a little from all the stress. It wasn't that Yata was giving him any troubles, more like his sex-crazed king. That man couldn't even keep his hands away from his body for even a second, even if it killed him. The violet eyed man was tired and aching all over his body; it was times like these that he was happy to be alone, even if it meant having to be in a hospital with his sick clansman. He didn't have much against the man, they were like soul-brothers, with benefits; but I guess that term is what got the best of Munakata. _Benefits_. It didn't rest so pleasantly on his tongue.

Sighing to himself the violet eyed man pushed away those strange thoughts and brought his attention back to his unconscious subordinate. Scanning his lifeless body he couldn't help but let only a small wave of guilt wash over him before regaining back his composure to his calm demeanor. Pushing up his glasses to the crook of his nose he gave the unconscious Fushimi a nod and a gentle smile before directing himself towards the door and back to headquarters where there were still several matters that needed to be taken care of; especially that odd case about the glowing slate.

It struck him odd that the slate would be glowing now, on the verge of crowning a new king. The Silver and Gold king said although the crowning of a king would happen at the most random times, like when it happened to the Green king, but there was always a reason for why and when it happened. Usually it involved something catastrophic, but so far nothing. Hopefully this will all turn out to be a false alarm, because when a new king is born, it is not a pretty thing to see.

Leaving the hospital to go back to Scepter 4 the Blue king pondered the many hypotheses for the glowing slate in his head, forgetting all about his sick clansman in the hospital. Fushimi still lain on the hospital bed unconscious, form motionless and same beeping noise repeating itself over and over again. Although his stats looked fine, the pained look on his face told something different.

His facial features were twisted to form a pained look that resembled that of someone going through excruciating torture. His eyebrows were furrowed down, nose scrunched up in disgust and mouth curving towards into an agonized scowl. His teeth clenched tightly before opening up and sucking in a breath and biting down again on his lips; causing blood to spill down. It soon came to the point where his head rocked from side to side, as a way to relieve himself of at least a little bit of pain. Sweat slowly raced down his forehead and sides of his throat; a strangled cry echoed throughout the room. Hands began twitching uncontrollably before clutching the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. The beeping turned erratic and out of rhythm.

Fushimi's torture continued for several seconds before quickly dying down and relieving the raven of his pain. Letting calm breaths slip his mouth a sudden shock coursed through his body, as if a bolt of electricity struck him in the heart. His body sprang up from the bed, eyes flying open and body struggling for breath. His hands immediately went for his beating heart, checking for any signs of abnormality. Choking on his own breath Fushimi tried to regain his composure and make sense of what just happened. Scanning the room all he saw was plain white and machines with needles and such attached to his body. Noticing that he was in the hospital he let himself calm down and lain back down on the bed.

Still trying to catch his breath Fushimi tried to remember the events that happened before waking up in the hospital. He remembers the countless nights of staying up late and finishing up the paperwork because some people don't know how to write a presentable report. He remembers going with his king and Awashima to a rare King's meeting held by the Gold king. He remembers seeing Yata there, and he remembers feeling a stab at his chest before falling down and collapsing; after that everything else went black.

Sighing to himself the raven felt his head begin to ache just thinking about the past. Getting up from bed he felt his throat getting dry and tried looking for something to drink. There was a glass of water on a table near the bed, grabbing it he chugged down the drink before sighing in relief and falling back down in bed. Bored out of his mind Fushimi tried looking for something that could occupy him for the meantime. Scanning the room he saw nothing of interest and decided to just stare into space and wonder about whatever popped into his mind. Raising his hand he unconsciously dragged it towards his chest where his HOMRA mark was and began scratching away at his flesh, but as soon as he placed his hand on his chest, he felt something odd. Pulling down his gown he stared at his upper-chest, only to see scratch marks and not the red HOMRA mark.

"What the hell..." mumbled Fushimi.

The raven rubbed his eyes hoping this wasn't just an illusion or some kind of trick, but it was no use, the mark was really gone. Feeling his heart begin to beat he fumbled with the bed sheets and pushed them away from his body. Standing up on his knees the raven rolled up the hospital gown up to his waist and stared down at disbelief to see the mark for Scepter 4 also gone. This wasn't right, something was definitely wrong here.

The only way one could lose his mark is if the king dies, it can't be possible that the Red and Blue king are both dead, is it?

Getting out of bed Fushimi hurried towards the door where hopefully he would find an answer to all of this. Pulling along the machines with him he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by a little boy standing in front of him.

Fushimi scowled and stared at the boy. "Who are you?"

The child had a petite face and a petite body that probably belonged to a child of six years old. His hair was cut all the way to his neck which was scattered all over the place and over his face. He wore a simple back button-up shirt with black shorts and a pair of black shoes; he directly stared at Fushimi with amethyst eyes.

The boy didn't answer his question but continued to stare at him with emotionless eyes. Fushimi clicked his tongue and ignored the child, passing and heading towards the door.

"...hiko..." mumbled a soft voice.

Stopping in his tracks Fushimi turned around to the boy who still face in the opposite direction. "Huh?"

"Fushimi Saruhiko..." he mumbled once again.

"How do you know my name?" asked the raven.

"King..."

"What? Speak louder."

"King, yo are my king," said the child, a hint of glee slipping from his voice. Turning around the child still held an emotionless face that continued to stare at Fushimi.

"King? I'm not your king, what are you talking about?" The words that spilled from that child's mouth did not please Fushimi at all. Maybe this kid was just playing a prank on him or something; although it is weird for the child to know about the king's at all, maybe there more he knows.

Inspecting the boy closer Fushimi noticed that he looked a bit familiar, where has he seen him before? Thinking back he remembers seeing a kid back in the King's meeting before passing out, he too was wearing all black. Could he possibly be one of the Black king's clansmen? If so then why is he calling Fushimi his king?

"Look kid I don't have time to fool around, go back to your real king or something."

"But you are my king."

"No I'm not, now stop bothering me before-!" Fushimi's sentence was cut short from a sudden pain in his chest. Falling to the floor the raven begins to writhe in pain, clutching his chest as if it is his only chance of survival. "Agh!"

The child merely watches with his amethyst eyes, several emotions swirling in those small orbs, filled with joy and glee at finally being able to meet their one and only king.

"Damn you-! What are you-agh!" words fall into choked cries as his chest continues to throb and throb an increasing pain. Curling up into a ball Fushimi closes his eyes and tries to control twitching body, hoping that this torture can only end before things get any worse. His head feels like a hammer is continuously banging on it and his body feels like it is being ripped apart from the inside-out. His muscles began to spaz and blood continues to drip down his chin from biting too hard on his lower lip; cries of sorrow fill the room.

Fushimi's eyes try to adjust to the room but his vision quickly turns blurry, only seeing colors of all kind twirl in his eyes like a whirlpool. Colors like Silver and gold mix before turning into a calming green and then into a ferocious black. A colorless substance fill his vision before brimming with flames of red, and electric currents of blue; both mixing together to form a vibrant color of purple.

This is the end of the line for Fushimi. His mind can take no more torture and finally fall unconscious into a deep abyss of violet shadows.

"Fushimi!" steps could be heard from the outside, the room's door slams open revealing all kings and some clansmen to the horror before them.

The white room from before is now filled with a heavy aura of purple circulating the air. On the floor was Fushimi, on his knees and body hunched over, smile on his face and chuckles falling from his lips.

"Fushimi?" called out Munakata once more. The Blue king tried reaching out his hand for his subordinate but was blown away from the heavy purple aura. The other occupants covered their bodies from the aura while the other kings tried stepping into the room.

"It is no use!" chimed a childish voice. The boy still stood in the room with a joyous grin on his face, "That is no longer Fushimi."

Fushimi simply chuckled at this and slowly began dragging his body from the floor. Standing up with wobbly legs he cranked his head back to stare at the other occupants in the room, eyes giving off a deep violet color.

"It is now the Violet king."

* * *

**A/N: Thank your for reading, I put so much work into this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**A couple things: I don't exactly know where Fushimi's Scepter 4 mark was so I just improvised and put it just a bit above his hip bone; like only half of his pants could cover it while his shirt hid the rest. The little boy is our third OC and will play a key role in this story, but don't worry, he isn't evil, just lonely. Fushimi will not turn evil either, this is part of the crowning of a new king. Like Munakata said, it isn't a pleasant procedure and it can drive a king mad. You will learn more about it in the next chapter. **

**That is all, if you have any questions please ask me. Next chapter coming soon, I hope to see you then. Bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your continued support and reviews, it really boosts my morale and makes me want to continue writing. Just as a reminder some things are still not known about the K anime, like how a king is born, or about the other two kings, so I'm just filling in those details with my opinion of how it would be. Hopefully someday we'll learn more, but for now we're going to have to use our own imagination. Another thing, after looking over the official art I noticed that Fushimi doesn't have a single mark on his hip so there's no way he could have had the Scepter 4 mark there, sorry. Maybe it's just his aura or in his sword, but it doesn't really matter since he won't need it anymore. Oh well. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yata was angry-no, frustrated beyond relief because of how things going over the course of of just a couple hours. So far, at least a couple hours ago he was staring over Fushimi's unconscious body who lay on the pure white hospital bed with needles and bizarre tubes stuck into his body and skin. the heart monitor beeped with each passing second, making the ache that plagued his heart and mind to throb in a pulsating heat of pain, before dropping down to normal temperature, and repeating the process all over again. Although the doctor did say that it was only because of malnutrition, the chestnut still couldn't help but take the guilt, and cut it into equal pieces to those also connected to the cause of Fushimi's problem; especially his king who was supposed to be the one taking care of him. He deserves many more pieces than Yata does.

Fushimi should also receive partial credit for the pieces of guilt as well, not even guilt but stupidity. It was also his fault for not taking care of himself properly; Yata believed he taught him better back in their middle school days when Fushimi got sick very often. He remembers going over to his house and taking proper care of him until he recovered; even though Fushimi denied ever being sick.

He clutched his fists until the knuckles turned white and his nails dug into the palms of his hands. He swore that when Fushimi woke up he would give him a good beating for not taking care of himself, and for putting Yata through this excruciating feeling of losing someone important. A familiar raven head who he believed to have lost the right to these feelings, but still came up with a way to make his heart ache, and beat at the same time. He would be sure to make him pay for this.

* * *

"Fushimi!" called out a voice. The owner could not be identified as everything around Yata began to blur itself out of his vision. Voices, faces, color and everything around him faded away into a black hole that continued to suck everything in sight. His voice and movement went along with the rest as the only thing in his control was the twitching from his left eye and quivering from his lower lip. The only thing that remained glued to that room was the sight of the one person who could possibly make him feel like this, Fushimi Saruhiko.

"God damn it!" cursed Mikoto, blocking the raging waves of aura that circled around the room, "wake up Saruhiko!"

His pleads were left in the dust as Fushimi stood motionless on the floor, violet eyes staring right at them with no motion in sight.

"It's no use, he has been completely taken over," yelled Munakata. A frustrated look plagued his face, bare teeth shown as he gritted them endlessly because of the situation they were in. "We're going to have to use force."

At the sound of that Yata immediately snapped out of his daytime nightmare and grabbed the Blue king's shoulder, spinning backwards so hard that it jolted the man forward. "What do you mean by force? Are you going to fight Saruhiko?" asked Yata, voice trembling at using Fushimi's first name. Ho stared directly at Munakata's eye with full intent for an answer.

The blue eyed man sighed, pushing Yata's hand away while straightening his uniform. "Possibly."

The chestnut froze at that comment. Fight; using force, possibly their powers against Fushimi, it didn't seem plausible at all. He might have been some crazy maniac out for blood, but there could be no way he was this deep in trouble that even a king would have to use force. It couldn't be.

"It's the only way," Interrupted Mikoto.

"Why? Isn't there another way? There's no need to attack him, he's just feeling ill, that's all," insisted Yata, but his words were not heard.

"I'm sorry, but there is no other way."

"Yes there is! Why is there any need for force?!"

"Because Fushimi has become a king."

Yata paused and look up to stare at Munakata. His eyes stared deeply into the other's, searching for some sign that this was a joke. Munakata held no proof of lying which really worried him. He sneaked a glance at Mikoto, hoping for him to just brush of the Blue king's statement as a joke, but the man said nothing.

"Do you understand, only a king can fight with a king," and with this said Munakata turned away from the confused Yata and towards the hospital room with a smirking Fushimi still in it. Pushing up his glasses to the crook of his nose he nodded at Mikoto who nodded back; both men turned to Fushimi and prepared themselves.

"Heh, who knew I'd actually have to deal with this again," spoke Mikoto

"I was hoping to never return to this sight, but I guess it was inevitable," said Munakata.

On the opposite end Fushimi didn't make a single move, but stare at both men as his scanned their body from top to bottom, as if looking up what he was up against. The little boy who stood behind him simply watched the scene before him with a small smile on his face, shoulders dropped down, and hands clutching the fabric of his pants. He was anxious, yet ecstatic at the same time.

King stared at king waiting for one to finally make his move. Fushimi thought about making his move, but decided against it as it could only bring his opponents closer to victory, so he waited for them to start the battle.

Munakata calculated the many possibilities in his mind while Mikoto was getting tired of waiting for someone to make their move. He didn't care if Munakata was going to get mad at him, he was already at his limits and lunged forward, fist raised towards Fushimi's face.

The raven quickly became alert to this and dodged the other's fists, ducking down and falling to the floor as he brought his right foot up to kick at Mikoto's stomach. The red head didn't have time to dodge so he he placed his arm to his side as a defense. This was a bad choice as it did nothing to cushion the kick and sent him flying to the wall with a loud crack.

"Bastard's pretty strong," groaned Mikoto.

Seeing his partner in distress Munakata failed to notice the fist coming his way until a flash of violet entered his vision. Reacting in time he quickly moved to the side and kept his hand to his sword, contemplating whether or not to draw it.

Fushimi's fist continued and smashes into the wall, creating a large dent in where it hit. Clicking his tongue the raven turned to glare at Munakata as he dislodged his hand from the hole. A deep color of violet erupted from his hand, almost like smoke encircling it. Munakata's unpleased look was noticed by Fushimi who smiled in return before unwinding his fist into a claw form. He slashed at the air in front of Munakata which sent four violet scratch marks his way. The other stopped his debate and decides to withdraw his sword, slashing it in a downward motion at the coming aura. It quickly evaporated but was caught by surprise by Fushimi who ran towards him with his hand still in the same formation. Fushimi tried to claw at Munakata's face but was immediately stopped by a flash of red getting between them.

"Oi, don't leave me out of this fight," spoke Mikoto, quickly stepping forward and sending large amounts of fire Fushimi's way.

The raven cursed and flash-stepped backwards to his original position from the start.

"Thanks," said Munakata.

"No problem, I just didn't want him cutting up that pretty face of yours," said the red head.

Munakata merely sighed and ignored his comments as he readied his sword in front of him.

Fushimi snarled at them, sending his violet aura in their direction. Both men quickly split with Mikoto using his aura to counter the violet, and Munakata creating a shield around himself. The raven scowled and clicked his tongue. He was tired of playing around; it was time to get serious.

Letting his entire aura evaporate, Fushimi closed his eyes for a second, breathed in, and then opened them, lunging once again at both men. Mikoto stepped forward first and sent his fiery fist in Fushimi's direction, but the other immediately disappeared. He was held in confusion for a couple seconds before feeling a strong jab at his face and kick at his stomach. How did Fushimi get there so fast?

Munakta tried to aid his friend and slashed his sword twice in that direction, creating a crossed mark. It almost hit the raven before he disappeared once again. Munakata was baffled by this and tried to make sense of it, but his thoughts were short lived before feeling a great pain surge from his back. He turned around to face a smiling Fushimi before getting kneed in the stomach and falling to his knees. Fushimi merely smiled at the other's pain and reached down to grab him by his collar, pulling him up to Fushimi's eye level.

Munakata scowled at him and tried lifting his sword, but was stopped as Fushimi encircled his hands around the other's neck and began choking him. He gasped for air and clawed at the hands around his neck, but his actions were in vain as a sharp feeling began to puncture his neck and draw beads of blood.

Mikoto sputtered and ran towards the Blue king. He cursed at Fushimi and tried for a kick that was quickly stopped by a violet aura. Levitated off the ground he was brutally smashed into the opposite wall and into some medical machines and needles, before being thrown to the ground hard enough to leave a dent in the floor. Fushimi felt a warm feeling surge his body and lifted Mikoto again before sending him spiraling towards the window.

"N-no!" couched Munakata. He reached his arm out as if it would help in some way, but did nothing as glass shattered and Mikoto disappeared before his sight.

Fushimi couldn't help but let a laugh slip his mouth as he turned back to stare at the choking Munakata. Keeping one hand on his neck, he raised the other as he shifted his aura and gave himself long, sharp claws. He slowly began inching one of the nails towards Munakata's eye; a delightful smile on his face with a horrid one on Munakata's. He tried struggling and wiggling his body, shutting his eyes close and form even the tiniest bit of blue. The raven saw delight in his opponent's struggling form and continued with inching closer and closer until he was just one millimeter away from the blue orb.

"Munakata, Mikoto!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue and immediately evaporated into thin air. Munakata fell to the floor and couched violently while holding his throat. He panted and heaved for the air that was lost. A gentle hand was placed on his back as it rubbed circles to comfort him.

"Are you okay Reisi-san?" asked Hayashi, his green eyes stared fearfully at Munakata.

"Good thing we got here just in time," said a rough voice that could only belong to the Black king, Kurosawa. "Let us handle this, you and Mikoto stay back."

Mikoto? Munakata remembered him being thrown out the window, how could he be here with them right now?

Cracking an eye open he glanced sideways to see an equally panting Mikoto who leaned against the wall. He held the side of his body as a pained look plagued his face and cuts and blood littered his body.

How could it be? Munakata saw him be thrown out the window, how could he be here right now? Something wasn't right, something was completely wrong here.

Looking up Munakata saw Fushimi standing on the other side of the room. There was a faint smile on his lips and his body was positioned the same way as before he closed his eyes. The small kid still stood behind him with a joyous grin on his face.

"How..." gasped Munakata.

"I don't know, but right now we have bigger things to deal with," said Hayashi, while staring at Fushimi. "First we have to deal with him." Standing up Hayashi stood in front of Munakata as Kurosawa stepped besides him. Their aura covered their body while a determined look filled their eyes.

"Fine, let's fight-!"

"Saru!" All men in the room stared wide eyed as a certain chestnut flew right by them and towards Fushimi. His fist was extended outward and a scowl adorned his face. Running forward at the speed of light he smashed his fist against Fushimi's cheek and sent him flying to the ground. "Stupid monkey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The room fell completely silent as everyone stared at Yata with his fist still clutched in front of him and curses flying out of his mouth and aimed towards Fushimi.

The raven simply paused for a minute before raising his hand to his cheek and turning to stare at Yata with a confused look on his face, and blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Who said I was a pro at writing fight scenes? Not me. It was the best I could write so don't expect much. Lots of mysteries and such are just being added on, but trust me when I say questions will be answered very soon. The little kid's name will be revealed in the next chapter while the initiation for crowning a king will either be explained in the next chapter, or the one after that; same with Fushimi's power and why he was acting that way. Yata will play a key role in this story so get use to him.**

**That is all for now. I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fushimi repeatedly blinks, emotions of all kind swirling around his eyes as they try to make sense of the current situation. All he could process at the moment was the cold-hard floor burning against his bare legs, turning them pale from the coolness, and the stinging pain that pulsated from his left cheek. At the moment there was nothing comprehensible about his situation; not the pain, not the freezing cold, not the Blue and Red king withering in pain, and especially not Yata who stood above him with his fist raised. The raven was just at a loss for words, words and sound silenced by the mute button that was confusion from his situation. He could probably ask someone about what was happening, but that might result in a lot of pain considering how the Black and Green king stared at him with a menacing look that should only be given to Satan himself. He could probably smooth talk himself through this, that was his only key point besides being a deranged stalker.

Losing his confused look like a disappearing magic show, Fushimi closed his eyes, gave a heavy sigh, and reverted back to his usual, calm demeanor. He gave Yata a long and hard stare before pushing himself up from the floor. This quickly alerted every occupant in the room, especially the Black and Green king who positioned themselves into a fighting stance; Kurosawa with his fists in front of him, and Hayashi spreading his body in a defensive position. Fushimi obviously noticed their movements, but paid it no mind as got up on his feet and dusted off his hospital gown. Everyone simply continued to stare at him as if expecting the apocalypse to come. They all stood motionless as Fushimi gave the occupants near the door a quick glance, and with Yata stunned most of all as a pale fist came flying his way.

Maybe this wasn't the best way to resolve his situation; he most likely made it worse. Fushimi may have doomed his life, but he did have to admit, doing that made him feel much better.

Watching Yata fall to the floor with a now bruised face this gave the kings a sign that Fushimi might still be controlled. Stepping forward the Black and Green king lunged forward and tackled Fushimi to the ground. Kurosawa held Fushimi's struggling body down with his strength as Hayashi circled his green aura around him for extra precaution.

Fushimi gave both of them a defiant look, not very pleased with what they were doing to him. "Let me go!"

"No can do, we don't want you running rampant again, now do we?" answered Kurosawa, only tightening his grip.

"What are you talking about, I didn't do anything," Fushimi was baffled by this, he doesn't remember running rampant, especially not in his condition. He could barely push himself up from the floor, what made them think that he could cause in a hospital with only a gown to cover his shame.

"Stop lying, we saw you!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Don't listen to him Kei-chan, he's obviously trying to trick us," interrupted Hayashi.

"Whoever you are please stop struggling, don't damage Fushimi's body anymore!" yelled the Silver king from the door.

"I'm telling you I'm Fushimi!"

"I said stop lying and stop struggling!" commanded Kurosawa.

Fushimi growled and stopped his persistent struggle; this was obviously getting him nowhere, not with these people. The raven really couldn't believe the situation he got himself into, first punched by Yata and now being held by his own will, plus being told that he did something that he obviously did not remember doing was not helping his confusion at all. Even the Silver king who said something about him not being the rightful owner of his body, just what exactly were they talking about?

He couldn't take this anymore, his tolerance level was really going up the roof.

"I am Fushimi, I am not lying, I don't know what you're talking about, but I would ask of you to please unhand me before I decided to cut you up," threatened the raven.

No one in the room gave in to his command, no one probably would, but in the far corner Yata watched in confusion as the kings held Fushimi's body down for no apparent reason at all. He blinked his eyes before getting up, body moving unconsciously to Fushimi's aid. The chestnut knew that his raven-haired ex-friend was not lying, he could tell, especially from his eyes.

"Oi you bastards, let go of the monkey," he commanded.

"Yata don't get any closer, you don't if that's really Fushimi or not," said Isana.

"I do know, that is Fushimi, just look at his eyes."

"Eyes?" said a chorus of kings. Looking towards Fushimi they all stared intently into his sapphire eyes. They searched desperately for a hint that told them that this was in fact Fushimi and not his possessor, but nothing came up.

"Are you sure Yata, how do you know?" asked Hayashi.

"Because, um," he scratched his cheek and tilted his head. "Well I don't know. Somehow his eyes look different from how he was before. They're usually blue but when he went haywire they were like purple or something... I don't know! All I know is that this is really Saru!"

The kings returned to looking at Fushimi's eyes, not entirely convinced by Yata's remark.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to let go of me," growled Fushimi.

Kurosawa merely nodded and got up from Fushimi's body. Hayashi also let go of Fushimi, freeing the man and giving him room to once again get up and dust himself off from the scene that just happened. He gave the Black and Green king a quick glare before stepping away from them and into the safety that was behind his hospital bed; body in defense mode like a cat unsure if the person in front of it was friend or foe.

"Now, now Fushimi, no need to get so defensive, we were just trying to help," said Isana, trying to assure the raven.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and looked away from them.

Unsure of how to handle the raven head Isana turned to Yata for support since he was obviously more skilled in the area of "Talking with Fushimi." The chestnut just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing else as he didn't want to be involved in this any longer considering Fushimi was alright and not in a life or death situation anymore.

"Um..." Isana pondered his choices, but was interrupted by Kurosawa's comment.

"Where did the kid go?" he said scanning the room for the black clothed child.

"Kid, there was a kid in here?" asked the Gold king.

"Now that I think about it, there was some brat saying some odd things before I passed out," spoke Fushimi, glancing around the around for the little tyke as well.

"Wait, he was here with you before you passed out? Don't tell me that- could he be...?"Isana looked to the Gold king with a frightened look on his face.

"His guide," said Daikaku.

"But a little kid, could the slate have chosen him at random? Or by accident?" inquired Hayashi.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was well aware of the job given to him, I should have never taken him in," clutching his fists Kurosawa gritted his teeth and gave Hayashi a solemn look.

"It's okay, it couldn't be helped," he assured.

"Hey, don't continue talking about things with me still here. What's this about a guide?" interrupted Fushimi.

Isana nodded. "That's right, you don't remember what happened to you, very well then, I shall explain. Come, let us go somewhere more private; Hayashi, Kurosawa, you two deal with Mikoto and Munakata as I explain the situation to Fushimi," said Daikaku.

Turning around the Gold king motioned Fushimi to come with him but was stopped by a hand being paced on his shoulder. "Wait, I am also involved in this, don't you think I have right to know," growled Yata. He gave the Gold king a look that wouldn't take no for answer; Yata was far too deep in all of this to left out of the secret that was being kept between kings only.

Daikaku merely sighed and let Yata be. He motioned for both of them to follow him out of the hospital and to a familiar plane (it was the Silver's king's old plane) that stood on the hospital's rooftop. Fushimi was given a spare change of clothes and zero privacy as two green clansmen waited for him to change before cuffing him in aura restraining cuffs and leading him down the hall to an empty room in which Yata and the Gold and Silver king stood in.

"Sorry about the restraints, but I believe it's better to be safe than sorry," smiled Isana.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and took a seat to an equally pissed Yata who repeatedly tapped his foot against the plane's floor. The raven noticed the chestnut's distress and couldn't help but let a small smile form on his face, he always loved seeing Yata uncomfortable, especially when it involved the things that he hated the most, which was flying. If only he wasn't cuffed and in a room with two powerful kings, then maybe he would have liked to distress Yata even more and attack him in his weakest state; but that was for later, right now he had more important things to deal with.

"Very well then, where shall we start," said Isana, clapping his hands together.

"How 'bout you start by explaining why I'm in handcuffs right now," said Fushimi.

"Ah yes, well let me explain, there is a very easy explanation for that. You see, Fushimi-san you are-!"

"A king," interrupted Daikaku.

"What?!" both Fushimi and Yata yell at the same time.

"Well you see, there is a very easy explanation for this; you see it all starts with..."

* * *

"Ouch! Try and be a little gentler Hayashi," grimaces Mikoto.

"Well I'm sorry but you have got to stop moving around so much, you're not making my job any easier," scolded Hayashi. He dabs another cut under Mikoto's eye with alcohol before stitching the cut up and covering it up with a bandage. "But I do gotta say, that kid did a number on you guys."

"Shut up, I was just not at my top form," scowled Mikoto.

Although he did have to admit, Fushimi was pretty strong, even if it hurt his pride saying this. The kid barely got a scratch on him-other than Yata's punch- but overall he came out unharmed. It's been long since he's felt the immense power from fighting a newborn king, not since Hayashi was given his powers and ran rampage for a good week before dying down. He remembers it only happening to him for three days before regaining control over his body, who knows how long Fushimi is going to be possessed for. Just thinking about it makes him scowl, having to deal with things such as this was never on his job resume to becoming a king, but neither was becoming a king one of his goals, so he really had no place to complain.

Mikoto let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against the chair.

"What's with that heavy sigh," echoed Munakata's voice from across the room. He is currently being treated by the Black king who is wrapping bandages around his chest and stomach.

"Nothing, I just think it's annoying having to deal with this again," commented Mikoto.

"Everything is always annoying to you," said Munakata.

"Yeah."

"But how was it that you guys got beat up by that kid, he wasn't that strong, was he?" interrupts Kurosawa.

The room falls silent before Munakata speaks. "I'm not exactly sure, but somehow he was able to disappear from our sight."

"Disappear?"

"Yes, it's like he vanished into thin air and then reappeared all of a sudden, it was quite odd," hums Munakata.

"Maybe he has vanishing powers or something."

The Blue king shakes his head. "No, I don't think that's it. I remember seeing Suoh being thrown out of the window, I even heard it shatter and glass fly all over the place, but when you guys came he was right next to me. That's what concerns me the most."

"So what do you think his power is?"

"I'm not sure, but I really think we shouldn't let our guard down around him, not when he's in possession of Fushimi."

Everyone in the room nods and continues on with their assignment. After both Munakata and Mikoto are finally bandaged is when an idea finally pops in Hayashi's mind. "Wait, could it be that Fushimi's power is..."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, double cliffhanger much. I think this chapter came out just right for me, I didn't want to give out too much information, but it sure was hard writing this since it was all of a sudden. The true explanation as to how and why this happened will happen in the next chapter, as well as the identity of the little boy and maybe the identity of Fushimi's powers as well. For now I shall leave you all hanging and see you in the next chapter. Things are heating up now, and you wouldn't want to miss what happens next! Stay tune everyone!**


End file.
